


The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains

by ShiTiger



Series: Life is Like a Hurricane [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Slash, Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: Two fun shorts from the episode: The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains.





	1. Love Triangle

_Summary: Just an alternate ending to the scene._

* * *

 

** Love Triangle **

 “Hello, Scrooge. This is my date, Goldie.  What’s that?  Your ex, you say. How awkward this must be for you,” Flintheart said, laughing manically.

“I’m not your date,” Goldie insisted, removing the man’s hand from her back.

“If we’re going by those standards, you’re both my exes,” Scrooge commented, rolling his eyes.  Goldie’s eyes widened, her gaze flickering to the hefty duck next to her.

Flintheart, on the other hand, let out a cry of outrage.  “That’s not true.  You never once took me on a date!  You’ve never even bought me a coffee.”

“Are you asking me to take you out for coffee?” Scrooge asked, raising a brow at his rival.

“Well… eh, it might be nice, once in a while. Bit of a change from being bitter rivals all the time,” the hefty billionaire admitted.

“Yes, Scroogie, why don’t you take US out for coffee,” Goldie suggested, her voice deepening to an amused purr.

“What?” Scrooge looked affronted at the suggestion. “Why do I have to pay?  Why don’t you both treat ME to coffee?”

“You’re the richest duck in the world,” the pair said, their voices echoing each other.

“But you…” Scrooge broke off, letting out a frustrated groan. “Fine. But one of you gets the cheque next time,” he announced, tapping his foot impatiently. 

“Fine by me, Scroogie,” Flintheart said, grinning.

“I’m a little tapped for cash, actually. I’m sure two wealthy gentleducks, like you, can handle the bill,” Goldie stated, grabbing the two men by the arms, and pulling them close on either side of her. 

Scrooge rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh.

“Is she always like this?” Flintheart asked.

“Always,” Scrooge told him.

* * *

_Note: And then I watched the full episode.  Not only were Scrooge and Goldie written perfectly for each other, there was this lovely love triangle, as well._


	2. Dance Master

_Summary: Flintheart trying to make a certain someone jealous by dancing with… Dewey?  I laughed so hard at this, I had to pause the video to catch my breath._

* * *

 

Scrooge caught sight of his rival, and the young duck in his arms.  Raising a brow, he led Goldie over to them.  “Goldie, would you be so kind?”

“Of course. I promise not to pick his wallet,” the savvy woman replied.  Bypassing Flintheart’s now outstretched hand, she swept Scrooge’s great-nephew into a rather elegant dance.

“Come along, Flinty,” Scrooge insisted, grabbing his new dance partner by the hand.  Setting a slow pace, the two billionaires were the center of attention as they danced away from the doors.  “What were you even trying to do?” Scrooge asked, quirking an eyebrow at his rival.

“Make her jealous,” Flintheart replied, glaring back at his dance partner for daring to lead.

“Make HER jealous?” Scrooge repeated in calm disbelief.

The heftier billionaire sagged, his eyes darting over the other duck’s shoulder. “Make **you** jealous,” he grumpily admitted.

“By dancing with my nephew?” Scrooge rolled his eyes. “If you had to pick a nephew to dance with, you might have been better off picking Donald.  At least he’s an adult.”

“Is he here?” Flintheart immediately asked, glancing around the room.

Scrooge’s hand tightened on his partner’s waist.  “No.  It’s just you and me, Flinty.”

* * *

_Note: Flinty was so jealous the entire time.  He kept getting between Goldie and Scrooge… and it was definitely NOT Goldie he was focused on._

 


End file.
